Love is Love, No Matter What
by NeonDomino
Summary: Femslash collection (mostly Tonks/Fleur but other pairings probably too) - [Latest] Tonks is set up on a blind date with Fleur [Latest] Tonks realises she has to team up with her rival in order to win the competition. Fleur/Tonks
1. Fleur Tonks

Written for Showtime - 18. Thief AU

Love in Motion - Fleur/Tonks

Auction - Fleur/Tonks

Egg Hunt - Fleur/Tonks

The Breakfast Club - Character: Criminal

Disney Challenge - Songs: 2 - Write about going on an adventure

Lo's Lowdown - Genre: Adventure

Guess the name - Tonks

Hogwarts Assignment 7 - Write about someone strategic

* * *

 **A Sirius Kind Of Set-Up**

Thanks to Sophie for helping

 **Fleur/Tonks**

870 words

* * *

Tonks knew that her cousin was out of his mind, agreeing for the thieves guild to take up this particular assignment. Everyone knew that the Delacour family were heavily guarded, as they owned so much of the land and had a finger in pretty much everything - and it was just insanity that would cause Sirius to send her to break in and steal the Veela-Amulet that had been in the family for generations.

But Tonks was always up for a challenge and there was no-one else who could do it - who even dared consider it. None of them were able to blend in the same way, pass themselves off as family even. None of them had her metamorphmagus skills, and her sneaking ability was only matched by the Marauders - the founders of the thieves guild.

Not that she would tell Sirius, but she was flattered that he had come to her above everyone else to do the quest and get the stone.

...oOo...

Getting her hands on a guard's outfit was childs-play. After all, guards were easily seduced and she could make herself be whatever they wanted long enough to get into the guard's hut - until they fell asleep from the spiced wine she poured them. Her change of clothes were stored in an undetectable-extended bag courtesy of one of their newer younger members and she had the confidence to walk straight in as though she belonged. People didn't look twice especially as she could make herself look as plain as possible.

Once inside, she ducked into the shadows, a cloak over her shoulders, hiding her from sight. No-one saw her disappear and no-one heard her make her way up the stairs and to the bedrooms. The tricky part was getting into the rooms because people would notice doors opening and closing by themselves, so she found a spot out of the way and waited for someone else to do that for her.

After an hour, the first door opened and Tonks moved swiftly, craning her head, trying to get a glimpse into the room. Unfortunately their inside information lacked location of the bedroom that the amulet would be in, only giving the name of the daughter who it had passed to. The first bedroom turned out to be a master bedroom and Tonks resumed her waiting.

It was almost another hour until she heard someone coming up the stairs. She shifted closer to the doors, her eyes falling on a beautiful women. She didn't look how Tonks had expected - having expected someone who looked harsher or looked more like a princess. The woman was neither.

Before Tonks could get a good look, she turned towards the door furthest away and opened it. Tonks moved quickly, having to slip into the room before the door closed. She cursed herself for being distracted and hoped she was in the right room.

The woman disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and Tonks set about searching the room, focusing on the two jewellery boxes that sat on the nightstands. Failing to find it, she moved on to the dresser and a lockbox which she opened in seconds, using the lockpicks that had been tucked into her hair, causing the pink mess to fall around her shoulders.

She looked at the contents in dismay and turned, wondering where she had missed, only to notice the woman standing in the doorway of the bathroom, watching her. Her eyes went straight to the necklace around her neck.

"And 'ere I thought you were coming to see moi," the woman said, leaning against the door frame, her arms crossing in front of her.

Tonks stared at her, wondering how the cloak had failed. It never had before.

"It is ze Amulet," the woman continued, answering the unasked question on Tonks' lips. "It enhances ze veela inside me. Ze cloak does nothing."

Tonks smiled. "But you haven't called the guards yet."

Fleur grinned. "Because I was expecting you. Your cousin said you would be coming to visit soon."

"He… he did?" Tonks asked, thrown by the comment and slightly suspicious.

Fleur nodded, her hair falling around her face. "Who do you think he has been working with from my family all of zis time? He sent you to come and get me, not ze amulet."

"Why me if it was just a escort mission?" Tonks asked, pulling the hood down from the cloak now that it useless.

"Because he knows me very well and knows my type." She winked at Fleur. "Let me get my bag and let's get out of here!"

Tonks watched her walk to the wardrobe and pull out a bag, and as she realised what Fleur had said about Sirius knowing Fleur's type, she couldn't help but smirk. When she agreed to let Sirius set her up with someone weeks ago, she hadn't realised he would make a drama out of it. She had imagined a drink in the Bannered Mare, not breaking into the woman's home to steal her away.

But she found she liked it better this way. She was always up for a challenge and she could tell that Fleur was going to be just that.


	2. Fleur Tonks Hermione

Written for:

Herbology: Hermione/Tonks/Fleur - Fandom: Sherlock

Fortnightly - Write about someone trying to escape problems

Around the World - 17 - Character: Tonks

Pop Figure - The Falcon - 1 - Charlie Weasley / 3 - Word: Blind / 4 - Emotion: fear

Seasonal:

Days of the Year - January 16th - Write about Charlie Weasley

Winter - (word) cough

Colour - Mauve

Winter in Japan - Write about someone becoming an adult

Slytherin House - Traits: Clever

Writing Club:

Disney - Character: 1 - Write about a strong female character

Amber's Attic - 19 - Write about hiding someone or something (BONUS)

Angel's Arcade - Harley Quinn - Someone eccentric

1000 - Fleur/Tonks/Hermione

Hogwarts Assignment 2 - Counselling - Write about someone trying to help their friend or loved one.

* * *

 **Baker Street**

 **Hermione/Tonks/Fleur**

Sherlock!AU

I can't write accents...

* * *

Tonks curled up on her chair, her eyes moving between her laptop and her roommate. She had an article to write, yet watching the way Fleur's fingers ran over the harp as she strummed, lost in her song, was a constant distraction.

"You're thinking too hard." Fleur didn't turn her gaze to Tonks, nor did she stop playing, the song not faltering for a single moment.

"Yeah? What gives you that idea?" Tonks found herself asking. She regretted it the moment the words left her mouth because she was scared that one day Fleur would pinpoint the exact reason.

"I can't hear the click of the keys," Fleur said. "Also, when you're typing, you can't do so without a cup of tea and you haven't made one in thirty-seven minutes. Your current cup is cold, but you've only drunk half of it at most."

"How do you know that? You've not looked over once."

"I heard you set it down four times."

"Right." Tonks snorted, amused. She didn't know why she asked these things anymore, because Fleur always had an answer. "I'm considering what to write."

Fleur nodded, her eyes fixed on the harp. "Which is why you're thinking too hard. You need a distraction."

Tonks didn't mention that Fleur herself was distraction enough. She remained silent, wondering if her friend and roommate had anything in mind.

"Detective Inspector Weasley is almost here. Perhaps he's got something that'll interest us. I'm in need of a challenge."

"How could you know that?"

"A car pulled up outside two minutes ago but the doors didn't open until thirty seconds ago. Most people leave their cars immediately, but Weasley was preparing himself for coming up here and asking for help," Fleur offered. "I heard the knock downstairs, so I know that the car pulling up was for us, and Weasley's pleasantries with your cousin downstairs always delays him."

Tonks listened carefully and she heard voices. Just a murmur, but enough to tell her that Fleur was probably right. Though…

"You've missed something," Tonks replied smugly.

"Of course I haven't," Fleur insisted in a dismissive tone.

"Charlie isn't alone."

"Charlie? Who is Charlie?"

"What do you mean, 'who is Charlie'?" Came the DI's voice from the staircase. "Didn't you know that was my name?"

"I thought it was Chad."

"Chad," Charlie muttered. "Whose name is Chad, really, Fleur."

She shrugged her shoulders in a delicate way, Tonks snuck another look before glancing towards the door. Charlie walked in.

"You see, he's alone," Fleur said.

"Except for the woman he brought along," Tonks added.

"Woman? Weasley, from my deductions, I'd have expected you to bring a man."

"What do you mean by that?" Charlie asked, glancing between them.

"Oh, mostly from your fascination with—"

"Never mind," Tonks interrupted quickly. "Wotcher, Charlie."

"Nymphadora," Charlie said, a smile on his lips when he turned to look at her. "I have brought someone. You remember Hermione Granger?"

Tonks nodded. "Ron's friend?" She remembered the girl. Fourteen years old, short, wild hair, very awkward. Though that had been ten years ago, and who wasn't awkward at that age? "Didn't she have a crush on you?"

Charlie chuckled. "That's why Fleur's the detective," Charlie insisted. "She needs help and… well, who do I trust more than you?"

"I haven't agreed to take the case yet," Fleur insisted, glancing towards the door as Hermione walked in. Tonks watched Fleur as her gaze shifted. She probably knew everything about Hermione in seconds, but Fleur's gaze lingered and Tonks turned back towards the door.

This wasn't the Hermione she remembered. The woman in the doorway was wearing a black pencil-skirt and a mauve shirt. Her bushy hair was a little more tamed and pulled back into a bun and she wore a green cardigan over her outfit. She had grown up, Tonks realised. She had almost expected to see the awkward teen that had watched her and Charlie intently when they were all at Charlie's family home. She hadn't expected a grown-up.

Immediately Hermione's lips curved into a beautiful smile. "Tonks," she said, starting forward. Tonks stood from her seat, her arms coming up to hug Hermione in greeting. "It's been too long."

"It really has," Tonks agreed. Her hair smelt nice, she decided, before realising it was creepy to be smelling Hermione's hair. She quickly pulled back. "Take a seat - what can we do for you?"

"I'm Fleur, consulting detective," Fleur said loudly, clearly not used to being ignored.

"It's lovely to meet you. Charlie had… _nice_ things to say," Hermione insisted.

Fleur looked surprised for a moment. "Of course he did. Has he mentioned that I solved seven cases for him that the whole of Scotland Yard were baffled over? Of course, they used all of their resources before coming to me and requesting I solve the whole case for them with barely any evidence. That was just this year. They should come to me more often if they want things done quickly."

Hermione stared at her for a long moment, the smile still on her face. "I'm sure they appreciate your help," she said.

"And what is so important about _this_ case?" Fleur asked. "Weasley, you've come in here in a more relaxed manner, suggesting this is outside of the Scotland Yard. Is it a favour? We're not in the business of favours."

"I am," Tonks said.

"It _is_ a favour," Charlie confirmed, sighing softly. "But it's also something that made me think of you both. Hermione isn't safe in her home. She doesn't live on the ground floor, but someone's been in her home without setting off her alarms. They didn't use the front door to get in, the windows can't be reached from the street either."

"You've evidence someone was in there?" Fleur asked, leaning forward.

Hermione nodded. "I've been fighting for equal rights in the workplace. Someone tore my home-office apart. When I say tore apart - they actually ripped up all of the information, leaving it strewn around. I don't know if they were searching for anything in particular or sending a message. I've not a clue who would be so against this." Her voice shook slightly and Tonks noticed the fear in her eyes, though Hermione was doing her best to hide it.

"Was anything missing?"

"Only my pin collection," Hermione insisted, frowning slightly. "I have a folder with all of the flyers and literature we've produced for people. Photos of all of the banners. Also I have a tin with all of the different badges we've worn to promote this. Sentimental, I know, but I like to look through them sometimes. That tin seems to be the only thing missing. I had some cash on the counter, electronics too. They walked past my valuables to get to these things."

Fleur stared at Hermione, her gaze lingering once more. Tonks tried to ignore the jealousy building up inside of her.

Finally she nodded. "They were blind to everything else, only stopping to complete whatever mission they had been set," she said. "Bring your stuff through."

"My stuff?"

"You feel unsafe in your home," Fleur said. "Fear is an easy emotion to spot, though the Inspector would tell you that it's safe. Unless he agreed that you had something to fear, of course." She glanced around, seemingly glad that all attention was on her. "Weasley could have approached us with this information himself, but he's too concerned to leave you, which means he feels you need protecting. He brought you here to meet us, which means he wants us to offer protection since Tonks is trained to do so."

"Where will she sleep?" Tonks asked.

Fleur smiled. "I'm sure we'll work something out."

Tonks turned her attention back to Hermione, smiling reassuringly.

Hermione looked between the pair, her cheeks turning red and Tonks wondered what she was so shy or embarrassed about. She had barely looked at Charlie since walking in, so it wasn't her childhood crush on him that had her cheeks changing colour.

"So… are you two dating?" Hermione blurted out.

It was Tonks' turn to redden as Fleur's gaze shifted from Hermione to her. Now the thought was in Fleur's mind, Tonks was certain she'd work out the truth.

Charlie let out a nervous cough. "They're…" he began.

"We are… undefined," Fleur interrupted, her voice softening. "Though I know you're single because of those particular pins in your hair. Could this be an ex perhaps? Maybe the woman you were dating up until a month ago?"

"How did you…"

"The lack of ring on your right hand. You keep going to touch it, meaning its been there for a while, but it's not anymore. If it were a family ring, you'd still have it on. If it were from someone else - like a friend. But the fact you've taken it off means it was a former lover. Right hand, not left, so you never married her."

"How do you know it was a her?" Tonks asked.

"I'm just being hopeful, for our sakes," Fleur admitted, a beautiful smile appearing on her lips. "Am I right?"

Hermione nodded, sneaking a look at Tonks, and suddenly Tonks realised something she had gotten wrong all of those years ago.

Hermione never had a crush on Charlie because it wasn't Charlie she had been watching. It was her instead.

Her own smile widened. She was looking forward to having Hermione around, and judging by the look on Fleur's face, she was too.


	3. Blind Date - FleurTonks

Writen for:

The Houses - Round 6

Hufflepuff - Year 7

Drabble

Word Count: 555

Prompt: [Character] Nymphadora Tonks

* * *

Blind Date

Tonks/Fleur

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks ran her finger over the rim of her glass as she waited for her blind date. She couldn't help but feel nervous.

It had been a year since her marriage had ended. She had seen it coming, what with the return of Remus' true love. Remus had initially chosen her over Sirius, but she knew it wasn't out of love.

Tonks didn't want to be his second choice. She didn't want Remus to choose her just because she was the mother of his child. She deserved better than that, she wanted someone who would put her first.

She deserved to be the love of someone's life, too.

Tonks wasn't sure if this date had been arranged out of guilt, or perhaps Sirius understood the loneliness and heartache that she felt since she told Remus to leave. But he was the one who had come to her, asking her if she was willing to go on a date. He had found the perfect person for her. He had sounded so completely sure about it, that Tonks couldn't refuse.

Things were strained between them as it was. Sirius had kept his distance from Remus after he returned and found out that Remus was married, but he was still the man that Remus loved and the person that mattered more than her. She couldn't help but feel jealous over that, no matter how hard she tried to let that emotion go.

But a date. It was a start. She needed to move on, because how was she going to find the love she deserved if she didn't go looking for it?

...oOo...

Tonks wasn't quite sure what to expect. The date had been arranged by her eccentric, ex-convict cousin, so there was a chance that he would do a terrible job, yet she was excited at the idea of meeting someone new. Thankfully it was in the Three Broomsticks, which made her feel at ease. A familiar setting was always nice, and she would have a good meal at least.

She certainly didn't expect a familiar face as a beautiful blonde slipped into the seat facing her. She certainly wasn't expecting the dazzling smile.

"Tonks," Fleur said, reaching across the table, her hand resting on Tonks'. "I'm so very glad we're doing this." Tonks could only think about how soft Fleur's skin felt against hers. She was sure that hers didn't feel as nice. It took her a moment to realise that Fleur was there for the date.

 _This_ was her blind date?

"Sirius set me up with you?" Tonks checked, making sure there was no confusion. Perhaps she had been at the same pub and just decided to come over to say hello?

Fleur nodded, her blonde hair dancing around her shoulders with the movement. Tonks stared at it, wondering if she looked a mess next to Fleur, who always looked stunning. As she wondered whether to change her hair from her trademark-pink to something more natural, Fleur's grip tightened softly, as though trying to draw Tonks' attention back.

"I asked him if you were looking to date," Fleur admitted, the smile still on her lips. "I'm very glad you agreed to this."

"Me too," Tonks said. Even if it didn't work out, she was looking forward to getting to know the other woman better.


	4. Working Together - FleurTonks

Written for:

Pairing the Character - Tonks/Fleur

Writing Club - Trope - Enemies to friends/lovers

* * *

 **Working Together**

Fleur/Tonks

580 words

* * *

Tonks paces the length of the dressing room as she waits for the other singer to come back from lunch. It's clear now that the pair of them are splitting the public's vote. She's read the comments online, she's been on twitter and facebook and all of the other forms of media. But she never thought it would come to this.

She had expected Fleur, the beautiful French singer, to be her competition, but that was before the comedy act of Fred and George Weasley pulled off the most insane stunt in the previous show.

If they want to be in with a chance of winning, they need to do this. Tonks has already spoken to their mentor, who has checked the rules and signed off on the plan - if Tonks can convince Fleur, that is.

The door swings open and Fleur walks in, wearing jeans and an azure-blue coloured shirt open over a whilte t-shirt. Her blonde hair is in a French braid that twists off to the side of her neck and over her shoulder, and her arms are crossed as she stares at Tonks.

"What are you doing in 'ere?"

Tonks feels like a slob next to her. Where Fleur's clothes are in the best condition, probably ironed that morning, Tonks' jeans have so many rips, she's not really sure what's holding them together anymore. She's wearing a t-shirt her cousin Sirius sent her in hopes that she'll wear it out and get photographed and promote his band, the Marauders. Her hair is currently lavender and falls around her face in a short, choppy style.

"I have a plan," Tonks replies. She wants to get the plan out before Fleur asks her to leave. "If we carry on this way, we're going to lose, Fleur. The Weasleys… I thought it'd be between me and you, but it's clearly not. We're not going to win unless we do something."

"You 'ave some-zing in mind?" Fleur asks.

"I've already spoken to our mentor, Kingsley and he's agreed to this as long as you're on board. We're solo acts and we've got our own styles and our own fans… but imagine what sort of reaction we'd have if we paired up."

Fleur's lips curve upwards. "Paired up? Ah, you are asking me on a date to spice zings up?"

Tonks pauses. Fleur looks into the idea, and Tonks really wants to go on that date before Fleur comes to her senses and realises what a mess of a person Tonks really is (though her mum tells her differently).

But she stops herself. "This is bigger than us dating," Tonks pushes. "My guitar playing is better than my voice, but it's not suited to your style. We form a band. We can compromise on songs."

"Zis… zis will work?" Fleur asks somewhat uncertainly. "My sister said zat the Weasleys are very popular now. I was researching a new song…"

Tonks shrugs. "It has the best chance of working, but I can't promise anything. All we can hope is that our fans stick with us if we join forces. If they do… we have a chance of winning. If we continue as solo acts, we've got no chance."

Fleur considers this as she walks around the changing room. "What songs?" she finally asks.

Tonks' grin returns. "How about we discuss this over lunch? My treat?" Now she knows her rival is open to a date, she's not going to miss her chance.


End file.
